ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Regent of the Mask
"We are both steeped in the blood of our countless victims, my brother. Farewell; until we meet again." The '''Regent of the Mask' (仮面の導師 Kamen no Doushi ;Monk of the Mask) is an alchemist and a major member of the Lords of Alchemy. He is the main adversary for Ryu Hayabusa in Ninja Gaiden 3. Appearance The Regent of the Mask wears a long red robe with two belts aroung his waist. Underneath he wears gold and black armor. His face is completely covered by a mask that is white and gold. The only part of his face that is visible are his eyes, which are a very light blue. However, when he reveals his true identity at the end of the game, he is shown to have a very handsome face and shoulder length blond hair. His weapon of choice is a rapier sword that seems to be western style as opposed to Ryu's Dragon Sword. Personality As Theodore, he was a loving father and husband who had disagreed with his brother and grandfather's ideals. After being killed and brought back as the Regent of the Mask, he became a servant to the Lords of Alchemy their cause for a new world. The Regent has a playfully sadistic side, constantly taunting and infuriating Ryu Hayabusa. He believes that he and Ryu are the same in the sense that they are assassins that live in the darkness who have killed many lives for their cause. History The real identity of Regent of the Mask is Theodore Higgins, Cliff's brother. Years ago, he married Mizuki McCloud's sister Saya, and together they had a daughter, Canna. A year before the events of Ninja Gaiden 3, Theodore and Saya died in an accident, but somehow Cliff brought Theodore back to life and transformed him into the Regent of the Mask, controlling him with the mask that covers his face. Plot Ninja Gaiden 3 The Regent of the Mask leads a group of terrorists in London, England, and takes the Prime Minister hostage. The master shinobi Ryu Hayabusa infiltrates the Prime Minister's estate just as the Regent anticipated and viciously slaughters the Prime Minister. After a battle ensues, the super ninja manages to wound the alchemist by heavily slashing the dragon sword through his body. The alchemist surprisingly manages to cast a curse into Ryu as he chants the cursing spell, while the ninja's sword is still through his body, and then leaves Hayabusa with the powerful Grip of Murder (殺戮の兇手; Satsuriku no Kyoushu, Slaughter's Evil Hand) curse on his arm, infusing the Dragon Ninja's sword into his hand with the rage and hatred of those he killed. The Regent then appears on a news broadcast demanding that every country in the world surrender to him with the deadline being seven days. The Regent appears before Ryu again in the Rub' al Khali desert, revealing his status as an alchemist and the nature of the Grip of Murder. He taunts the ninja with talk about all of the lives he has taken. Having enough, Ryu tries to strike the Regent down, but discovers that he is an illusion. The Regent disappears, leaving a powerful helicopter for Ryu to fight. At the LOA laboratory on Abismo Island, the Regent appears yet again, revealing to Ryu that the dinosaurs inside the giant capsules are clones from fossil cells. They were created to make business and to see if humans were capable of being cloned. Then the Regent unleashes a gigantic T-Rex on Ryu to fight. After the ninja defeats the dinosaur, the Regent comes forth, this time with Mizuki as a hostage. He forces Ryu to surrender, but as the ninja surrenders and walks backwards, Mizuki then shot Ryu and he drops unconscious. The Regent has Lovelace throw Ryu into the virtual stimulation environment. But after the ninja escapes, rescues Canna, and finds the “egg of a god,” the Regent appears again, holding Mizuki. However, Mizuki breaks free and reunites with her daughter. The Regent then reveals to Ryu that he wishes to see a new world with a new god. Much to everyone’s surprise, the Regent mercilessly pushes Lovelace into the egg’s container, thinking that she would add something to it, and watches as she transforms into a prototype god. Although admitting that it is imperfect, the Regent proclaims that it is still mightier than any man. He then leaves Ryu to fight Lovelace, escaping from the lab before it self-destructs. On the Black Narwhal, the Regent appears once more against Ryu when the ninja finds him in front of a gigantic capsule containing Canna and an egg. Declaring that it is the “final act,” the Regent pulls his sword to battle Ryu. After a long battle, Ryu defeats the Regent and slays him, slicing his mask in half and revealing his face. Cliff then appears and reveals to Ryu that the Regent was actually Theodore Higgins, Canna’s father. Since Theodore was killed by Ryu right in front of Canna’s eyes, this event triggers her anger and causes her to merge with the egg, transforming into the Goddess. However, Theodore somehow survives the battle and regains his mind. He appears in Tokyo, saving Ryu and Mizuki from Cliff and delivering a fatal blow to his brother. After Cliff dies, Theodore does not answer any of Mizuki’s questions and instead tells her to get her wounds treated, which she reluctantly complies. Theodore accompanies Ryu as he gets closer to Canna. But to Ryu’s surprise, Theodore turns on him and draws his sword, proclaiming that as Canna’s father, he cannot allow Ryu to kill her. The two of them fight each other once more, and once again, Theodore loses as Ryu cuts through his body. All of a sudden, Theodore begins chanting an ancient Slavic incantation, and in an instant, the Grip of Murder disappears from Ryu’s arm. The super ninja realizes that Theodore wanted him to fight and kill him. With his last breath, Theodore pleads for Ryu to save Canna and the world before he dies. Powers & Abilities The Regent of the Mask fights with a historical fencing style. He is also able to curse people with the Grip of Murder, as he does to Ryu's right arm after the dragon ninja sheds his blood, that starts to carry the burden of all of the people he has killed. General *'Fencing: '''The regent is extremely skilled in European style swordfighting with a rapier, his skills in swordplay being on par with that of Ryu. *'Hand to Hand: The Regent incorporates martial arts into his fighting style and is extremely skilled in doing so. His Martial Art skills are on par with Ryu Hayabusa. *'Durability: '''He seems to be durable almost to a Superhuman level, able to take hits from Ryu and survive being stabbed and sliced at very close range twice and survive. *Agility: He can move very quickly and can utilize lightning fast strong attacks. *'Combos: 'The Regent of the mask can use fast strong combos that can break even Hayabusa's defence. *'Magic: 'The regent can focus his magical energy into his arm and then use it to stun anyone who he hits, and damage him/her with a follow up of sword attacks. Additionally, he can fire the focused energy in highly damaging blasts to his opponents. He is also able to change to different types of magic and is very knowledgeable in it and very powerful. Even powerful enough to break down the Dragon Sword in structure. Magic *'Curses: The Regent has the ability to curse others and lift them at will. *'Illusions:' The Regent has the ability to cast illusions and even cause hallucinations at will *'Other Magic': The Regent seems to be skilled and knowledgeable in other types of magic. He is even able to use Magic to create objects from nothing and dispel a barrier made from High-Level Enochian Magic with relative ease that Ryu was unable to dispel. *'Drain': The Regent has the ability to drain the life of another opponent. Techniques *Grip of Murder: A Ancient, Slavic curse that imbues the victim with the pain and suffering of all those that he/she has killed. It makes the victim go through excrutianting pain as it rots the victim from the inside out and spreads throughout the victim until death. Quotes *''"'Open your eyes, Ryu Hayabusa!" ''- Talking to Ryu in one of the trailers. *''"'Think. Think! How many lives has that hand taken? Hundreds? Thousands? The blood of those you have cut down infused your sword together with their vengeful hatred! Now, it's in your arm!"'' '- Talking to Ryu when they're in the desert (Day 2), explaining to Ryu the purpose of Grip of Murder. *"'The only real question is, who will die first? You, or the world?'"'' - Speaking to Ryu again in the desert. *"'Masks. They allow one to play a role, by hiding our true face. Your mask is no different. Hero? or Murderer? Which is the true face of Ryu Hayabusa?'" '''- Spoke to Ryu before they fight when Ryu breaks out of the Virtual environment. *''"'It is your fate to use that sword to cut down my daughter! As her father, I cannot allow you to do that!'"''- spoke to Ryu before their last fight when he realized that Ryu is going to use the Blade of the Archfiend to fight the Goddess/Canna. Gallery NG3.jpg Regentotm.jpg ROTM.jpg 1260x-1.jpeg Regent of the Mask.jpg|Official Render Ninja-Gaiden-3-ninja-gaiden-24272629-1920-1080.jpg NINJA GAIDEN 3 04.jpg Ninja-Gaiden-III-ninja-gaiden-24865115-640-480.jpg Theodore Higgins.jpg|The Regent of the Mask's true identity, Theodore Higgins Ng3_chr_msk_003.png|Official Render Concept regent 01.jpg|Concept art Concept regent 02.jpg|Concept art NG3_Render_OtherChar_RegeantOfTheMask_2ccc.jpg|NG3: Regent of the Mask render NG3_Render_OtherChar_RegeantOfTheMask_4addfd.jpg|NG3: Regent of the Mask render concept_regent_03.png|Concept art concept_regent_04.png|Concept art Trivia *The upper part of the regent's mask is based off the original mask design of the Phantom of the Opera. Later when the mask is cut in half after the regent's defeat, Cliff uses it to refer to his brother's love of theater. the destroyed mask is more accurate to that of the mask used in the theater production by Andrew Lloyd Webber and in many later adaptions *From the story, it was revealed that the Regent of the Mask was the one who gets stabbed by Ryu in the very first teaser trailer. *When Canna turns to a Goddess, there is a scene showing her destroying the city and everybody sinks into the water. If the player looks closely, right after the moment Ryu Hayabusa sank into the water, the player can vaguely sees a figure swimming up. From the appearance of it, the figure appears to be the Regent, unmasked, yet his face isn't shown clearly. *He needs his own blood to activate and dispel the grip of murder, as was seen in his first and last battle against Ryu Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden 3 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Battles